When I'm obsessed with you
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Miley is obsessed with Oliver who's dating Lilly. Oliver secretly loves Miley. but when fate gives them a chance to love each other, the moment happens. Based on the songs When I look at You and Obsessed, both by Miley Cyrus


_Well I'm back to make a new story, based on the songs "When I look at you" And "Obsessed", from her EP, "The Time of our Lives" and the idea was well, thought of._

_The story shows that Miley is obsessed with Oliver but she can't seem to tell it to him… he's dating Lilly, and she's jealous. Until Oliver does care…_

_Enjoy the story. I don't own the songs (they're reference) or Hannah Montana_

Miley just looked at her two best pals, Lilly and Oliver, who were having a nice time together. She was hurt… a bit. Why? If she wished she snagged Oliver instead of finding another guy- or at least return to Jake Ryan- she won't be in this condition, thinking of him.

"I wished I loved him. I do love him, but I'm too late."

She shed a tear, and she left sooner.

_Why do I just lie awake and think of you?  
I need some sleep  
Tomorrow I have things to do  
Everytime I close my eyes I see your face  
so I try to read, but all I do is lose my place_

In her bed, she dreamed of him. Everything about him just flooded her mind. Her heart raced, and she can't take it no more. She then got up and peeked at her window to see Oliver undress (Miley and Oliver live next to each other) and she felt she wants him inside of her.

She then faces her mirror and unbuttons her top to reveal a pink strapless bra. She then lets down her left flap and starts thinking of Oliver while massaging her exposed breast to the thought of him, resulting her to moan a bit as her fingers rub her nipple. In turn, she gets wet, in which her other hand immediately touches her clit and starts moaning even a bit louder and with gusto.

She can't help it… she wants her inside of her. At that moment she lost control and as she cummed, she fell down and heaved heavily. "Oh, Oliver…" she moaned.

_Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a soul  
A beautiful melody  
When the night's so long  
Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy_

The next day Miley knew she had to do it now. She then goes near Oliver (Lilly was not there that time) and says, "Oliver, I gotta admit, I'm a bit jealous of you and Lilly. You guys were dating. I had to seek another guy. But everywhere I go I can't see anyone who's has the same stuff you have."

Oliver was startled. "You mean… you were secretly in love with me all this time?"

Miley nodded and continued, "Oliver, I didn't tell you this when you guys were dating. I really DO love you; I just didn't have the courage to do so."

"Then, why did you tell before that I don't love you when you told me you were Hannah Montana?" (Reference to season 1 ep. 2, Miley, Get your gum on")

"Because I don't want to hurt your feelings. Looks like when we grow up, it backfired to me all of a sudden."

_I just had to call you up and say hello  
I know it's 3 AM  
And I saw you awhile ago  
But I still had this aching need to hear your voice  
To know your there  
I don't seem to have any choice_

Oliver then sighed and confessed, "Ok Miley now you said it. To be honest, I do secretly love you to, but I'm too caught up with Lilly to tell you. I can't break it now. But I want you."

"So you mean dating Lilly was one way to tell me you love me too?"

"Yes Miley. I wished we never separated ways."

Miley knew she had to get him inside of her. She can't take it anymore. Is she getting that obsessed with him? But then again, so is Oliver. "There's still a chance Oliver. Just tell me you need me more, and I might forgive you. Right now my heart aches to have you inside of my wanting soul."

"Miley… I love you. I just have to break free first."

"Ok, I'll give you until Friday night. The full moon will appear that time. I hope we can be together at that night."

"Ok Miley I'll do it. See you then." With that said they hugged each other, even bringing their want even more as their hearts beat in sync to their feelings to each other.

_When I look at you  
I see forgiveness  
I see the truth  
You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong and I know  
I'm not alone_

One Thursday night, as expected, Lilly was caught with another guy and was crying in pain. Lilly tried to explain but Oliver was sad he can only think of one thing. _To be with Miley. _That night, they broke up but Oliver forgave her and still decided to be friends for Miley's sake. Lilly was clueless that Miley was in love with Oliver.

Same thing happened to Miley, as she heard the news of Jake Ryan being a two-timer as he went off and dated Mikayla. She cried but was a bit relieved that she still has Oliver waiting for her.

The afternoon after, Miley and Oliver met up and told what happened to each other that Thursday night. She holds Oliver's hand and she started, "I want to be with you Oliver. _I'm obsessed._"

"Obsessed of me?"

"I want you."

Miley kissed Oliver hard but he broke off after a minute with something in mind. "Miley, you said something about tonight. I'll wait for you."

"Oh yes I forgot Oliver. I didn't knew of it. I'll come to you this evening. Wait for me."

_Oh yeah  
I'm so sorry I just had to wake you up  
I feel so lonely by myself  
Is this the way it feels when you're in love?  
Or is this something else?  
Yeah_

That night, Miley sneaked in Oliver's terrace and looks for him. Oliver just came out wearing nothing but a plain T-Shirt and boxers. "You like?"

Miley chuckled, but she got lost in his eyes. "When I look at you, my girlhood trembles. I don't know why but I badly need you right now."

"Well now I feel you in my presence. Shall we?"

Miley slowly walks up to Oliver and Oliver hugs her and he whispers, "I want you. Badly."

"So do I. no wonder my body longs for your touch."

He looks at her like he wanted to melt her. His eyes were locked on to her cup C round mounds and it made his member stand up. Miley knew both of them await the moment they were waiting for.

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up the dark  
That's when I, I, I look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
Can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I, I, I look at you_

He immediately pins her to the bed and starts kissing her, and Miley enjoys the passionate kiss that she's sharing with Oliver. Oliver then proceeds to kiss her neck, as Miley closes her eyes to feel to love that Oliver is giving her.

Her hands reach his and guide them to her breasts which were awaiting his magical touch. He massaged then like he badly wanted to, and Miley muffled moans and she arched her back to give him more of the best of her.

Oliver then proceeded to kiss the bare skin of her breasts which made Miley even more wanting to give him more of her love. Then he stopped and asked, "Have you ever given a blowjob before?"

"Not yet… but you can be my first."

She pulled his boxers down and liked what she saw. It was bigger than expected, and she proceeded to do so, and Oliver moaned at what she can do to him. "Oh… Miley"

_Am I obsessed with you?  
I do my best not to want you  
But I do all the time  
I do all the time_

As he feels the pain mixed with the love from the girl he badly wanted all his life, he felt he has to go. "Miley, let go. I'm cumming."

He did, and spilled in her face. She did catch some of it and she liked the taste of her best friend. However it spilled also on her best blouse, so she decided to tease him a bit by going in his bed and starting to unbutton it to expose her matching white bra with laces.

She didn't remove her blouse and Oliver's member was getting even harder at the sight of her breasts rising up and down to her breathing. He slowly came near to her and fondled with them. He can feel the hardness of her nipples through the thin fabric of her support and his hands cupped them.

Miley closed her eyes again and brings his head to her round mounds and there he kissed, licked and even licked her cleavage. His hands roamed around to pull down her bra flaps and started to do what he was wanting all this time.

He reaches out, tracing a finger around her aureole, causing shivers to race through her…then he leans toward her and takes her nipple in his mouth, causing her to cry out with want. He caresses her with his tongue, gently biting and nipping, causing her to grow moist with desire. She wants him in her…filling her…

_You, appear, just like a dream to me  
Just like cyledoscope colors that  
Prove to me  
All I need  
Every breath, that I breathe  
Dontcha know?  
Your beautiful_

Oliver bit her nipple and she whimpered. "Really hot." He mumbled. She began to kiss his neck, and then he thrust into her. The sensation was indescribable. He thrust harder and harder and after a while Miley screamed his name. He smiled a bit hearing his name said out of her mouth.

After that he finally unclasps her bra, and after throwing it away on his bed, He positioned himself over Miley.

"Oh Oliver, I want you. God I want you so bad." She said giving him permission to enter her. He slowly sinks into her, inch by inch, studying her face as she tries so hard not to cry out, to demand more… Her hips thrust toward him as if of their own will, and her hands find their way to his buttocks, pulling him deeper in. He buries himself, and feels her legs wrap around him, her body moving, enticing him, and bringing him closer to orgasm. Her moist heat is almost more than he can take, and she is so tight…he can feel her body clenching around him as her own release builds…it is coming so fast…almost too fast…but they had both been waiting for so long, without knowing what they were waiting for…and they can feel it building as their bodies are pounding together, thrusting, heaving…and finally it breaks over them both, waves of dizzying heat and satisfaction. He pulses into her, feeling her spasm around him, and they lose their breath to the sensations…

_Yeah yeah..  
Oh oh..  
You appear just like a dream to me.._

"Oliver I'm coming." Miley cried as Oliver did one last thrust into Miley as both came with an exploding force neither had experienced before.

Oliver shot his seed inside her as he rode out her orgasm.

Oliver pulled out of Miley and rolled over, so Miley could lay her head on his chest.

Slowly they become aware of where they are, and what they have done…and when she looks at him, she can read the concern, the worry in his eyes, about what her reaction to this encounter will be. She leans closer, her trailing hair causing new tremors of excitement, and smiles saucily, whispers in his ear, "As long as next time is all about me…… _Oliver_"

_Oooh yeah  
But I do all the time, I want you all the time  
Am I obsessed with you?_

It was very late, or early, so Miley and Oliver drifted to sleep together.

_Ok that's just about it. So ok the lyrics to the songs are there. If only the producers should have done this paring._

_Ok Time for me to go. Leave comments._


End file.
